


The Uses of Leather

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Finger Sucking, Hand Job, Kinktober 2019, Leather Kink, Leather gloves, M/M, Nipple Play, Sub Alec Lightwood, leather jacket used as makeshift bondage, magic kink, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Magnus shows Alec what else leather is useful for other than protection during demon hunts.Kinktober 2019 Day 26: latex/leather





	The Uses of Leather

“Have I mentioned how much I love your new jacket?” Magnus asked the Shadowhunter between kisses. Alec groaned as he rocked his hips against Magnus’ thigh that was slotted between his legs as the smaller man kept him pinned to the wall just inside of the door to the Warlock’s apartment. 

“You may have mentioned it a few times,” Alec panted, cheeks flushed with growing arousal and the way Magnus’ had his cat eyes on full display and was looking at him like he was his next prey, which Alec didn’t mind in the least. 

“Well I think it’s time I show you why I like leather so much,” Magnus smiled as blue magic sparked over his fingers and Alec watched as sleek, black leather gloves formed around his lover’s hands. 

“See, it’s usual for you when you are out hunting demons and the like, but see the reason I like it is a bit… Different.” Magnus dragged the tips of the warming leather over Alec’s cheekbone, the Shadowhunter let out a little gasp at the friction it caused and Alec felt his cock give an interested twitch. He knew what the feeling of leather was like, but this, this was something different. Maybe because it was Magnus, maybe it was because of the growing arousal between the two, but it felt amazing and it must have shown on his face because Magnus just smiled knowingly.

“Now be a good boy and open that pretty mouth for me,” Magnus’ voice was low and firm in a way that had Alec obeying instantly and shudder when Magnus let out a fond chuckle. Magnus took his time as he traced and rubbed at Alec’s pink, plump lips before slowly sliding his index finger into the Shadowhunter’s mouth, rubbing the leather against Alec’s tongue. 

“It feels nice doesn’t it sweetheart?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded his agreement, mouth still open and eyes darkening further with lust. 

“How about you get a good taste of the leather? Use those pretty lips and suck my fingers like you suck my cock, you’re very good at that after all.” Magnus added a second finger as he spoke and smirked at the darkening blush on Alec’s pale skin as he pursed his lips around Magnus’ fingers. 

“You like that don’t you sweet thing, you love the feeling of having something filling your mouth.” Magnus crooned as he watched with a hard cock as his younger lover sucked and licked at his leather-covered fingers. 

Magnus licked his lips at the sight and began to thrust his fingers deeper into Alec’s mouth, watching with mounting arousal as Alec’s head began to bob and his cheek hollow every so often. Magnus rubbed his thumb over Alec’s chin as Alec slurped lewdly around his fingers and whined before catching himself embarrassed when Magnus removed his fingers from his mouth. 

“Now let me show you what else that nice jacket of yours can do,” Magnus purred as he snapped his fingers and Alec gasped as his black jacket slithered down his arms and tangled tightly around his wrists and forearms and kept them crossed and pinned firmly in the small of his back. 

“Sir,” Alec breathed out as his hips jerked against Magnus’ thigh again, showing Magnus clearly how much he loved this new turn of events. 

“I’ll have to break out the straps and cuffs later for you if you like that little bit of bondage so much, darling.” Magnus took his time to unbutton the front of Alec’s shirt until it was hanging open, showing that Alec’s blush went all the way down his neck to his chest. 

“Now you see the feel of dry leather versus wet leather is very different, let me show you…” Magnus trailed off as he used his two wet fingers to lightly pinch and then roll Alec’s right nipple.

“Oh!” Alec gasped as his head tipped backwards and Magnus didn’t resist the urge to nip at the now fully exposed Deflect rune as he rubbed and toyed with Alec’s nipple with the wet leather. Alec moaned and squirmed when Magnus used his other hand with the dry leather to play with his left nipple.

“You feel that different darling?” Magnus asked as he tweaked the hard nipples, shaking his head slightly as Alec began to openly hump his thigh, not thinking clearly anymore and Magnus loved him like this. 

“Y-Yes Sir, I do,” Alec panted out as Magnus moved his hands down to rest on Alec’s hips, stilling them. Alec whimpered as his sensitive nipples began to throb in the cool air of the loft and the fact that his one source of friction on his aching cock was taken away. 

“I don’t think you truly understand darling, not yet anyway.” Magnus decided after flicked his fingers, magic dancing between them and Alec’s jeans were suddenly wide open and his cock free and openly dripping from where it stood erect from his bare crotch. 

Magnus rubbed the tip of the wet leather over the slick head of Alec’s cock and watched as Alec groaned and squirmed against his jacket that was being kept in place thanks to Magnus’ magic. Magnus didn’t repress his smile this time and wrapped his dry leather fingers around the shaft of Alec’s cock and began to pump up and down. 

Magnus’ smile turned into more of a knowing smirk when Alec outright cried out before that turned into a soft little sob as the dry leather rubbed at his sensitive skin while the wet leather circled and pressed at the tip of his cock. 

“Sir, Sir, oh, ahhh!” Alec panted out, head turning side to side and his body slumping back against the wall as his hips lifted into Magnus’ hand even if the little sob that escaped his lips every so often told Magnus everything else. 

“Do you understand the difference now Alexander?” Magnus asked, hands still moving and magic arching off of the two in arches. 

“Yes Sir, I understand, please, please, let me come, Sir!” Alec sobbed as he opened his wet, glassy eyes as he looked down at Magnus in desperation. 

“Go ahead sweetheart, if you can that is,” Magnus hummed his approval, wanting to see if Alec could come like this with the mixture of wet and dry leather. 

Alec let out a loud cry as his hips jerked up harshly into Magnus’ hands, once, twice and on the third time he let out a loud cry and Magnus watched as his Shadowhunter’s cock spurted cum over the dark leather of his gloves.

“You amaze me, Alexander,” Magnus praised honestly impressed at how quickly he was able to come after given permission. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Alec’s voice was hoarse before he sighed when Magnus’ magic washed over him and he was clean and naked save for some soft sleep pants. Magnus had him in his arms moments later, claiming his mouth in a kiss as the Warlock carried his taller lover into their bedroom. Alec looped his arms around Magnus’ neck, kissing back happily and contently. He did love it when Magnus decided to introduce him to new sensations and lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the Sin  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com


End file.
